The Barrack Manner
by Yin-Yang Yoh
Summary: FE13 Drabble. After the recent marriage between the two, something is a little rotten in the state of Ylisse...


**The Barrack Manner:**

**Disclaimers: Yadda Yadda, you heard this stuff before.**

* * *

A morning sun shone over the castle of the Ylisse, birds flying about and chirping to each other. A few of them landed on the sill of the royal castle of Ylisse, calling to those inside the bedroom. The two inside were a cerulean blue haired male with a black sleeveless shirt, and a blazing red haired female with the same shirt as the male, but was red instead. The male awoke to the sound of the chirping birds, his cerulean eyes opening to the ever-so filling sunshine that radiated around the nation and his kingdom. He then glanced over towards his queen on the side underneath his arm, looking quite content. Leaning down to her ear, he whispered quietly that it wouldn't be enough to wake her.

"I love you Sully..."

He then placed a small peck onto her ear before getting out of their bed and into a pair of his armor that he was comfortable with, along with some garments that Frederick had already made, folded, ironed, pressed, and anything that would be close to a wrinkle were unnoticed and gone. As he finished his dressing into proper attire, he then glanced over near his bedside, where the proud family heirloom of the Falchion stood. However, by the time he had reached his bedside, he heard a small soft voice that could only be identified by him in the room.

"Chrom..."

His ears and sight then focused a little on his wife, where she seemed to be muttering in her sleep.

"C'mon ya bastard...you know I like it quick and dirty..."

Chrom then quickly blushed, before he made no hesitation in grabbing his Falchion and leaving the room swiftly and quietly. When he got outside it was a little easier to breathe.

"Gods...she makes it sound so...I don't need this thought plaguing my mind, I need some air. But where can I go?"

He glanced down the corridors, where he saw a few staircases.

"I might as well prepare myself for the day with some fruit. The barracks are near there as well. Barely anyone is usually up at this early hour."

With a few quick exchanges across the halls and doors, the Ylissean Lord ran down the hall, light on his feet, before exiting with the spiraling staircase. As the bottom of the floor was reached, he dashed towards the kitchenette. There were a few things on the shelves of wood that had been a bit scattered, but were nonetheless still useable. Taking a nearby knife and apple, he cut it open, slowly roasting a bit of the bear jerky that Tao, their tactician, saved for a quick meal. True it seemed inefficient of a diet until the mess tent was ready, but it would get him through for now.

"It's been too long already…gods, I can just remember all of the times that me and Sully snuck out just to enjoy each other's company…"

He then realized what he just said.

"If Sully heard me now, she would probably be laughing her head off at how cheesy that sounded. Still, I can't help but at least love her."

His ears then caught onto the sound of footsteps from above him.

"Chrom! Where are ya?! You know we have a routine for this! When I find you, you're going to need more than protection to keep yourself alive!"

His quick reflexes then kicked in, instinctively running out and heading into the Barracks that were near his location. Closing the door behind him was the best idea as well.

"By the gods Sully, can you be any louder?"

"I think she can."

Chrom's head then snapped back, caught with a lot of surprise and shock to hear the voice. A man was sitting on a crate, reading a small tome, reading its contents and analyzing the remaining amount of spells that remained in it.

"Oh gods Tao…I mean, are you doing your morning rounds?"

"You do realize that everyone in Ylisse can hear you and Sully and how she rides you like you're her horse right?"

The lord's face then grew beet red, before he snapped back at his Tactician.

"Is that any way to talk to your superior?!"

The two just remained silent before he just sighed and groaned with his palm in his face.

"Who am I kidding, you're right. We were that loud…and it doesn't just stop there."

"I heard the protection part. You will be expecting a child at this rate if you're not careful…try to control her at least."

The lord just blushed before a few steps from down the hall could be heard again, along with the voice.

"For Naga's sake Chrom, it isn't that hard! I'm going to get you very soon. I can sense you."

Chrom's face turned into panic before Tao pointed towards the window.

"Quickest exit if you want to ever see the next day. She sounds like she could be expecting with this attitude."

Chrom took no second thoughts in diving outside the window, which conveniently held the stable, along with his horse. A boot then broke through the door, the fire headed Sully in her nightwear.

"You, Tao! Where did the bastard go?"

Tao just continued reading and shrugged her question off.

"I have no idea."

"I'm going to have another ride on him if it's the last thing I do!"

She then left the Tactician, pretty dumbfounded by the time she left.


End file.
